halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Halo 2
}} |Sprache = Deutsch, Englisch |US Erscheinungsdatum = 9. November 2004 |Erscheinungsdatum = 11. November 2004 |Genre = |Spielmodi = Kampagnen Modus, Multiplayer |USK = 16 |PEGI = 16 |Plattform = , , PC |Medium = DVD |Webseite = http://www.halo.xbox.com/de-de/games/overview/halo2 }} Halo 2 ist das zweite Halo Spiel und die direkte Fortsetzung zu Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft. Die Fortsetzung erschien im September 2007 unter dem Namen Halo 3. Insgesamt wurden 8,4 Millionen Spiele verkauft.[http://www.vgchartz.com/article/87043/halo-a-sales-history/ VGChartz Halo: A Sales History] Kampagne Kampagnenmissionen #Der Ketzer - "Für solche Fehler ist keine Bestrafung zu hart." #Waffenkammer - "Rüsten Sie sich aus und machen Sie sich kampfbereit." #Station Kairo - "Verteidigen Sie das MAB-Geschütz gegen Allianz-Eindringlinge." #Außenbezirke - "Sammeln Sie die verstreuten Marines und säubern Sie die Altstadt von Feindkontakten." #Metropole - "Nehmen Sie die Brücke ein und brechen Sie die Einkesselung des Stadtzentrums durch die Allianz auf." #Der Gebieter - "Infiltrieren Sie die Blutsväter-Einrichtung und beenden Sie die Ketzerei darin." #Orakel - "Eliminieren Sie den Anführer der Ketzer. Der Wille der Propheten geschehe." #Halo Delta - "Eine Allianz-Armee steht zwischen Ihnen und dem Propheten des Bedauerns. An die Arbeit." #Bedauern - "Sie haben die Lady gehört. Suchen Sie den Propheten und erledigen Sie ihn." #Das Heilige Symbol - "Triumphieren Sie, wo andere versagten. Senken Sie den Schild, der das heilige Symbol schützt." #Quarantäne-Zone - "Parasiten, Menschen - ganz egal. Das Symbol muss gefunden werden." #Gravemind - "Die Propheten haben den Index und wollen ihn einsetzen? Nur über Ihre Leiche." #Aufstand - "Eines ist sicher: Die Brutes werden für das Blut bezahlen, das sie vergossen haben." #High Charity - "Cortana kann sich um den Index kümmern ... Sie müssen 'Wahrheit'stoppen." #Die Große Reise - "Schmieden Sie ein unerwartetes Bündnis und hindern Sie Tartarus daran, den Ring zu aktivieren." Handlung Nach den Ereignissen in Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft und Halo: Erstschlag wird John-117 vom UNSC als Held gefeiert. Währenddessen wird in der Heiligen Stadt High Charity, dem Hauptsitz des Allianz Imperiums, der Anführer der Flotte der speziellen Gerechtigkeit, welcher für das "Versagen" auf Halo angeprangert wurde, zum Tode verurteilt und John-117 als Dämon und Feind der Allianz erklärt. Während den Feierlichkeiten wird die Erde von der Allianz angegriffen. Die kleine Flotte erstaunt die Menschen, wobei die, welche die Hochburg Reach zerstörte, laut UNSC Flottenadmiral Terrence Hood 50-mal größer war. Sie wird von einem fanatischen Anführer der Allianz, dem Propheten des Bedauerns, geführt. Nachdem die Gefahr im Orbit gebannt wurde, bittet er als einziges überlebendes Schiff in der Stadt Neu Mombasa um Hilfe. Neben den verwirrten Funkübertragungen der Allianz fängt die Künstliche Intelligenz Cortana das Signal auf. Demnach wusste die Allianz von keiner Präsenz auf dem Planeten und war eigentlich auf der Suche nach einem Artefakt. Durch den Druck der Menschen, welche versuchten das Schiff zu entern, muss der Prophet des Bedauerns fliehen. Jedoch folgt ihm die Fregatte UNSC In Amber Clad unter Kommando von Captain Miranda Keyes mit John-117 und Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson unauffällig. Nachdem der ehemalige Anführer der Flotte der speziellen Gerechtigkeit eigentlich hätte erhängt werden müssen, entscheiden die Hierarchen noch einmal um. Sie ernennen ihn zum Gebieter, einen uralten Rang, welche nur "gefallene" Eliten besitzen dürfen. Die Missionen sind dabei meist reine Selbstmordaktionen. Während seiner ersten Mission macht er sich mit einem Commander der Special-Operations-Einheiten bekannt. Einige Ketzer, welche die "Große Reise" als zentralen Glauben der Allianz ablehnen, sollen getötet werden. Nachdem der Anführer der Ketzer getötet wurde, findet der Gebieter 343 Guilty Spark wieder. Tartarus, die rechte Hand der Hierarchen und Anführer der Brutes, nimmt ihn aber sogleich gefangen. Nachdem der Sturmträger Bedauerns und die In Amber Clad aus dem Hyperraum austreten, finden sie einen weiteren Haloring vor, welcher als "Halo Delta" bezeichnet wird. Keyes will schnell reagieren. Ihr Ziel ist es nach wie vor, den Propheten zu töten, um der Allianz einen heftigen Schlag zu verpassen. Sie selbst versuchte den Index für die Aktivierung des Halos vor der Allianz zu erreichen. Nachdem John-117 es schafft, den Propheten in einem Tempel zu töten, taucht die Stadt High Charity im Orbit von Halo auf und beordert die Zerstörung des Ortes durch Allianzschiffe. Dabei stürzt er in einem See, wird dort von einigen Fangarmen umschlungen und in die Tiefe gezogen. Nach dem Tod Bedauerns findet, wie vermutet, eine Umwälzung des Kastensystems in der Allianz statt. Die zwei restlichen Überlebenden Hierarchen, Hoher Prophet der Gnade und Wahrheit, reaktivieren die Wache und lassen sie durch Brutes ersetzen. Der Gebieter versucht noch einmal, mit der Hilfe des Special Operation Commanders und des Beschaffens eines Heiligen Symbols, welches für die Einläutung der Großen Reise unabdingbar sei, die Gunst der Hierarchen wiederzuerlangen. Dazu durchbrechen sie die von der Flood verseuchte Quarantänezone und kämpfen sich bis zur sogenannten Bibliothek vor, welche schon von den Menschen infiltriert wurde. Die letzten zwei Überlebenden, Keyes und Johnson können den Index sichern, werden aber von dem Gebieter überrascht. Zwar wird er schwer verletzt, kann aber beide außer Gefecht setzen. Tartarus taucht plötzlich auf, nimmt beide Menschen sowie den Index an sich und stößt den Gebieter, laut Befehl der Hierarchen, in eine Schlucht. Als John-117 und der Gebieter wieder aufwachen, werden sie von dem Gravemind überrascht, einer riesigen Floodform, die eine zentrale Intelligenz bildet. Er versucht, die Aktivierung des Halorings zu verhindern, und schickt beide zu verschiedenen Punkten, damit sie das Unheil noch abwenden können. John-117 landet in der Stadt High Charity, wo der Prophet der Wahrheit gerade eine Rede über die Ereignisse und Unruhen der Allianz erzählt und den Beginn der Großen Reise durch die Aktivierung des Halos voraussagt. Als John-117 versucht, ihn anzugreifen, kann er jedoch fliehen. Währenddessen finden um High Charity herum überall Schusswechsel zwischen den Schiffen der Eliten und der Brutes statt, wobei die Hierarchen die Eliten nicht mehr als Mitglieder der Allianz anerkennen. Die Flotte des Propheten macht sich gerade auf den Weg zur Erde, als ihr Wahrheit folgen will. Jedoch übergibt er noch Tartarus den Index, Keyes und 343 Guilty Spark, damit er die Große Reise einläuten kann. Währenddessen gelangt die In Amber Clad nach High Charity, die nun unter der Kontrolle der Flood steht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Master Chief nur eine Ablenkung darstellt, um die Stadt zu erreichen und zu besetzen. Während der Gefechte mit den Flood stirbt der Prophet der Gnade, und Wahrheit macht sich mit dem Blutsväterschiff Dreadnought, das die Stadt mit Energie versorgt, auf den Weg zur Erde, wobei John-117 ihm wieder unauffällig folgen kann. Die KI Cortana versucht währenddessen, in der Stadt den Reaktor der In Amber Clad notfalls, wenn der Gebieter versagt, zu zünden und so die Raumstation und Halo zu zerstören. Auf Halo Delta trifft der Gebieter noch einmal auf den Special Operation Commander, der ihm helfen will, den Kontrollraum zu erreichen. Nachdem er Johnson vor den Brutes retten kann, steigt er in einem Scarab und versichert ihm Hilfe. Als der Gebieter Tartarus erreicht, der versucht, mit Hilfe von Keyes den Ring zu aktivieren, schafft er es, 343 Guilty Spark zu fragen, was Halos Zweck sei. Er erklärt ihm, dass sie als Waffen zur Vernichtung sämtlichen intelligenten Lebens in der Galaxie gedacht seien. Der Gebieter erkennt nun den Verrat, welche die Hierarchen an ihnen begonnen haben, und versucht, Tartarus umzustimmen, den Ring nicht zu aktivieren. Er jedoch tut es, geblendet von dem baldigen Übertritt in die Göttlichkeit durch die Ringe, trotzdem und versucht, den Gebieter zu töten. Jedoch misslingt dies Tartarus, und Keyes schafft es noch, den Ring wieder abzuschalten. Dabei wird er und alle anderen Ringe, wegen des unerwarteten Abbruchs der Startsequenz, in den Stand-By-Modus versetzt, wodurch sie nun alle gleichzeitig von der Arche aus, laut Spark, gezündet werden können. Währenddessen landet John-117 in den Orbit der Erde, wo die Menschen verzweifelt versuchen, sich gegen die Übermacht der Allianz zu verteidigen. Auf der Frage von Admiral Hood, was er auf diesem unbekannten Schiff mache, antwortete er, dass er den Kampf beenden wolle. Charaktere Hauptpersonen UNSC *John-117 *Cortana *Avery Junior Johnson *Miranda Keyes *Terrence Hood Allianz * Der Gebieter Thel 'Vadam * SpecOps Kommandant Rtas 'Vadum * Brute Häuptling Tartarus * Prophet der Wahrheit * Prophet des Bedauerns * Prophet der Gnade Die Ketzer Vereinigung * Ketzer Anführer Sesa 'Refumee Blutsväter Illuminaten *343 Guilty Spark Flood *Gravemind Nebencharaktere UNSC * Harper * Pete Stacker * Marcus Banks * Perez Blutsväter Illuminaten *2401 Penitent Tangent Waffen UNSC *M6 Magnum *M7/Hülsenlos Maschinenpistole *BR55 Kampfgewehr *M90A CAWS Schrotgewehr *SRS 99D AM-S2 Scharfschützengewehr *M41 SSR MAV/AW Bazooka *M9-HE-DP-Splittergranate Blutsväter *Wächterstrahler Allianz *Typ-1 Antiperson Plasmagranate *Typ-1 Partikelschwert *Typ-25 Plasmapistole *Typ-25 Plasmagewehr *Typ-33 Nadelwerfer *Typ-33 Flakkanone *Typ-50 Strahlengewehr *Typ-51 Karabiner *Typ-25 Brute-Gewehr Fahrzeuge UNSC *M12 Warthog *M12G1 Warthog LAAV *M808B Scorpion *D77H-TCI Pelican *Albatross *GA-TL1 Longsword *UNSC Fregatte *''UNSC Kairo-Station'' *''UNSC Malta-Station'' *''UNSC Athen-Station'' Allianz *Typ-46 Spectre *Typ-26 Wraith *Typ-26 Banshee (auch den Ketzer Banshee) *Typ-32 Ghost *Shadow *Allianz Kampfträger *CCS Kampfkreuzer *''High Charity'' *Seraph *Typ-47 Scarab *Typ-52 Phantom PC-Umsetzung Halo 2 wurde von Bungie und Microsoft für den PC adaptiert. Die Grafik wurde leicht verbessert und besitzt höhere Auflösungen. Veröffentlichungsdatum war der 31 Mai 2007. Die meisten hatten erwartet, dass das Spiel Windows XP unterstützt, was jedoch nicht der Fall war. Viele kritisierten daraufhin, dass es zum einen keine technischen Neuerungen gab beziehungsweise Halo 2 bereits im Jahr 2007 für PC-Verhältnisse grafisch veraltet war und zum anderen Windows Vista voraussetzte. Aufgrund des ausgebliebenen Erfolgs wurden die Nachfolger nicht für den PC umgesetzt. Erweiterungen * Bonus-Kartenpaket * Killtacular-Kartenpaket * Maptacular-Kartenpaket * Multiplayer-Kartenpaket * Blastacular-Kartenpaket Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation wurde von DasTeam/LocaTrans - Baden-Baden vorgenommen. Literatur Sachbücher * Eric S. Trautmann: The Art of Halo - Die Erschaffung einer virtuellen Welt. Dino-Verlag, 2005, ISBN 3-8332-1260-8 Comics * Lee Hammock: Halo Graphic Novel. Dino-Verlag, 2007, ISBN 3-8660-7480-8 Romane zu dem Spiel Halo 2 * Eric Nylund: Halo: Geister von Onyx. Dino-Verlag, 2007, ISBN 3-8332-1458-9 Soundtrack Siehe Hauptartikel: Soundtrack Trivia *Laut Bungie musste die Story aufgespalten werden, weshalb Teile später in den Nachfolger einflossen. Der Cliffhanger am Ende des Spiels ist ebenfalls Produkt dieser Design-Entscheidung. *Zeitgleich spielt Halo 3: ODST und zum Teil der Roman Geister von Onyx. Quelle en:Halo 2 es:Halo 2 fr:Halo 2 it:Halo 2 Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Halo 2